


Five shots too many

by TrashyAzeoHane



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult!Maxvid!AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Both are +18 here, David is 33, Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Mistakes are made!!, Not beta-read, Top!Max, Vomiting, bottom!David, happens in the future, max is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyAzeoHane/pseuds/TrashyAzeoHane
Summary: Bad moods and childhood crushes don’t mix well with alcohol





	1. The evening before

**Author's Note:**

> It's a part of my Adult!Maxvid!AU, but it can be read separately from the main story.
> 
> Max asked David to hang out after he noticed that David was in a pretty bad mood. Things didn't go as planned.
> 
> (If you want, you can read all about this AU on my tumblr)

  


Max took another sip of his beer, his tongue not able to even taste a trace of alcohol anymore. He knew it was there, but he stopped sensing it. At this point he wasn’t sure whether it was even good or bad.

But he knew he shouldn’t have ordered another beer. Yet he had done just that. His fingers moved into his wallet to try to find a needed amount of coins, only to stop when a voice next to him spoke up:

“I’ll pay. It’s on me.”

It was David, speaking still with that adorable smile dancing on his lips, even though his gaze couldn’t stay focused at one point.

Max didn’t argue, he didn’t have the power to do so. He allowed for David’s clumsy, trembling hands to take out a bill to pay for his another beer and David’s shot.

Maybe this evening was a mistake. Maybe they should have ended it back when they both (or at least one of them) could think coherently. How long ago it was? Few minutes? Few hours? The time turned into dust. It was often happening whenever he was spending time with David.

But today evening shouldn’t have happened. Max should have cut it short and return to his dorm. He should have done it, because this was what responsible adults do.

Max was far away from the image of an ideal adult. But even though that, he knew he shouldn’t have done it. Yet he did. This small part of his coherently thinking brain was telling him to end it. if he still could control himself. Yet the body and heart was telling him to stay.

So he drank sip after sip. It was helping him bear with the stuffy atmosphere of the bar. It was helping him do something with his fidgeting hands. Hands that wanted to move closer to David.

No, he should control himself.

Yet the fog in his brain was slowly making his walls break down.

So his eyes followed David’s palm as he grabbed the tiny glass and emptied the half of it in one swift movement.

“You know, Max, I’m proud of you. You grew up into a very amazing guy.” David’s words were slurred, some ends were connected with the beginnings of others, however he was still speaking with pure, honest sincerity.

But David was far away from the truth.

“I’m still a shithead, David.” Max quickly added, needing to clear that out. Because it was the truth. Even though it felt nice when David called him otherwise.

And that doofus, of course, started to laugh, with that nice, cheerful laugh that always made Max’s heart jump wildly in his chest. So naturally it also happened now, especially as David swayed heavily first to Max’s side, then forward, only to rest his head on the pillow made from his arms.

The fact that he was now looking at Max with that happy, adorning look wasn’t helping. It was making everything way worse.

Another sip.

“That’s not true. You are kind when you want to be.” David’s eyes were shining, sparkling with dozen of tiny stars.

“You’re delusional and apparently very drunk.”

A chuckle escaped David’s lips, then a sigh, followed by eyes closing slowly. A lone lock of David’s now disarrayed hairs slumped down onto his forehead. Max had an urge to move his palm and softly push the strand out of the way.

This was dangerous.

But gladly before Max could do anything stupid, David opened his eyes, stared at him goofily and then tilted his head a little to move into more comfortable position. A movement which made David’s sweater slip down and show a patch of skin on the neck, together with a bruise.

That awful bruise. A hickey. A splatter of red color. No, not fully red, but intertwined with violet and gray hints.

Max hated it. But he despised more the man who had left it. Max had been surprised that David hadn’t called police on that guy. The only thing he had done was wave his hand and with smaller smile say ‘ _he has problems, let him be, Max_ ’.

Oh, Max also had problems. One of which was the man who almost had sexually abused David – a pure, innocent David. Max wanted to punch that man, he wanted to see the blood spilling from his nose and mouth, he wanted to see fear, dangerous fear seeping into that man’s eyes.

Yet he knew David would never allow Max to do so. He had too good heart.

However this good heart had been broken a countless times.

David tried to act like he didn’t care. But Max knew better. He had seen as David had reached to his nape, only to freeze for few seconds, eyes staring at some far away point in the distance. David did care, because this was what David always did. Fucking care. Even when someone treated him like garbage.

David didn’t deserve it. And that man deserved a kick to his nuts.

So that’s why Max had proposed going out. Just the two of them, money, free Friday evening and apparently a lot of alcohol.

Max had lost track of number of beers he had drunk. He didn’t even want to think how many shots David had poured into himself. The hungover tomorrow will be deadly. But this was tomorrow Max’s problem. Today Max had more urging matters on his hand. Or mind.

“Maybe a little bit.” David continued the topic, like there wasn’t a huge gap between responses. Or maybe simply his mind finally caught up with the words spoken to him. Judging by the soft fluttering of his eyelids, he was on the edge of passing to the Morpheus’ Dream World.

Max checked the time. Half past midnight. They had had quite quick pace of drinking. No wonder they were already out of this world at this early for Max hour.

Max finished his beer in few quick gulps. You can’t waste alcohol, right? Especially if it was bought with David’s money.

“I’ll take you home, David.”

For a second Max thought that David would argue with him over that as he started to mumble something under his nose. But then David slowly lifted his head from his arms. Getting up from the chair took more work. But when David was more over standing properly, he patted his pockets, muttering under his nose ‘phone’ and ‘wallet’. God damn it, did he have to be so preventive even when drunk?

Max had everything with him too. He felt the light weight of his wallet and heard the metallic clank of his phone hitting the zipper when he zipped his jacket up. He was ready to go in a minute.

They moved slowly to the exit, not gaining any attention from the rest of customers. They were all too drunk to care.

“Thank you. Have a nice night!” Oh, yeah, one barman noticed them getting up from their seats. Now the man was looking at them, in the same time making a drink for some girl that definitely was too young to be here.

And David, that doofus, had to turn around and reply, still with that charming, kind (maybe too high) voice:

“Same to you!”

Max rolled his eyes, grumbled some thanks under his nose and then opened the door for drunk David to stumble out. Because, of course, that clumsy male tripped on the doorway while exiting. Maybe it shouldn’t be so surprising as he was usually accident prone. Add dizziness ruling over his mind and well… Max should expect it.

“Can you be clumsier, David?” Max asked, not trying to sound mean. He moved forward, grabbing the red haired male under arms to steady him, before he would get a mouth full of snow.

“I try not to be, but it doesn’t… doesn’t always work.” David said, lifting his body from the half fallen position. His head swayed heavily to the side as he looked at Max, grinning from ear to ear.

It was the alcohol making Max’s heart speed up. It definitely had to be.

(It wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t the alcohol, but his stupid _heart_ )

Max let go of David’s arms, but kept hands close in case David would want to welcome the cold, snowy ground with his face once again. His own legs weren’t in perfect condition either, but in comparison to the older man Max was an athlete on today evening.

David made three steps on the crunchy, white fluff. Three wobbly steps, before he swayed heavily and leaned on the wall.

Okay, so this was a ‘no’.

“Here, let me help you.” Max mumbled, moving closer. He grabbed David’s one arm to throw it over his own shoulder. Max’s other hand moved to David’s waist, keeping him in more over almost standing position. “You obviously can’t walk alone…”

David giggled. Giggled, of all things he could do he chose to giggle at or maybe to Max.

“See? You’re a nice guy, Max. Helping my drunk a-“ Here he hiccupped, or maybe it was just a blissful coincidence. “…butt return home.”

“Only because I don’t want you to be robbed because you fell asleep behind some dumpster.” This was only a small percent of the whole truth. He simply didn’t want to make David walk home alone when he was in such state.

 _It’s your fault he’s like that now_ – added some reasonable part of Max’s brain – _you shouldn’t have asked him to go out tonight._

But now it was too late. And the worst part was that Max didn’t regret it. They had fun, they had talked a lot, they had laughed and it had looked like David had managed to forget about his problems. But the shots…

Too many to count.

Step after step they were moving forward. The fact that the road was slippery as shit wasn’t helping them maneuver. David chuckled lightly when they skated a meter or so when Max’s foot found a frozen puddle. The hot breath coming from David’s lips tickled Max’s neck, making all his hairs stand up. His heart jumped high, echoing painfully in his chest.

(David’s body was warm under his palms, taking away the coldness this world was seeping into him)

Somewhere in the middle, or at least at some part of the journey David’s rested his head on Max’s shoulder. And even though the position was awkward and uncomfortable, Max felt good in it. The peace, the soft, maybe a little bit skittish rhythm od David’s breath, The smell of David’s shampoo. The nice glint of light reflected in his red strands. The delicate hums leaving his chapped lips.

God, he wanted for this moment to stay forever. He wanted to preserve it, to close it in some kind of glass box and be able to relive it, over and over in his head later.

And too fast they were in front of David’s apartment. Or at least the building. Passing through the first door was easy – Max knew the code to them, so he put it in. The stairs… well the stairs took definitely more effort.

First few steps were easy, even with David’s uncooperative legs. Few another were more over manageable too. Problems started after the first floor.

Max wasn’t sure what it was – the darkness, the alcohol, or the mind suddenly being clouded – but David simply couldn’t walk up the stairs. And well, of course, that clumsy idiot tried. He tried. He tried hard.

And in this process he was wriggling, brushing against Max’s body, sighing exasperatedly into his ear, tickling the skin with his warm, sizzling breath. His one hand moved to Max’s shirt, clutching it tightly as he focused solely on stepping forward, not caring at all that he almost touched Max’s skin with his own lips.

Max was… Max started to float. Not in the real meaning of this word, but in... just different meaning. He could feel, sense every nerve that was touching David’s squirming body. He could feel the skin touching his own. He could hear his own heart – loud, insane – inside his ears.

Blood rushed to his cheeks.

It was a torture. A torture to his mind, heart and body.

Yeah, definitely to lower part of his body. As blood rushed there too.

However David was probably too drunk to notice.

 _You like that_ – whispered something enticingly behind his ear.

Max did. Max loved it.

But finally, finally they reached the correct floor. Max exhaled slowly though his nose as they stepped forward to the familiar door.

David fumbled with his pockets, hand clumsily trying to open one pocket. He did it after a third try, only to take out few keys. At least he picked the right one on the first try.

He tried to put the key in the lock, only to fail miserably once. Then twice, then thrice and… four times.

“Give them to me.” Max growled, without a hint of venom in his voice. He was just tired, drunk and aroused. Spending more time like this near David wasn’t a good combination.

“No, I can do it.” David stubbornly said, sticking out his tongue, closing one eye and trying one more time to put the key in the hole. And yes, failing miserably in the end.

It was frustrating.

“David…”

“I can do it.”

Max sighed. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over David’s brain, making him miss every time.

“I can’t see in the… dark good.” David murmured, stepping in front of the Max.

Max’s palm left the secure place on David’s waist. However it didn’t last long as he had to wrap his hand one more time around David to prevent him from crashing right into his own door.

“Uhm… sorry.” David mumbled, swaying back into Max’s chest. “I got dizzy.”

Max wanted to say that it wasn’t a problem. He desperately wanted to tell it, mean it and forget about it.

But the heat, the warmness of David’s body glued to his own, the leaping rhythm of David’s heart near his own, the hitched breath coming from his mouth-

(Delicious, blissful lips)

_Do it…_

_Do it._

It was intoxicating, it was eating Max from inside, it was making all these walls he had built around himself crumble down.

He wanted it. He wanted it bad. He wanted it desperately. Every night. Every lucid or not dream. Max wanted to have David near, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to make him feel safe.

He wanted David.

_No-_

_Do it!_

The words, sentences, voices inside his head mingled. He didn’t know to which voice he should listen, what part of his body was telling the truth, what or who or which something was the most trustworthy in his current situation.

Max glanced down at David, at his neck – exposed due to David wriggling so much that his jacket slipped down. He stared at the pinkish skin, at the auburn strands sticking in weird directions, at the muscles moving passionately with David’s every try.

_You want to do it._

Max wanted to do it.

Max needed to do it.

And in this one moment all voices inside his head became quiet. The world grinded to a halt. Everything was still.

David stopped fiddling with his keys when Max kissed his neck.

His body was burning.

Max was still a brat after all.


	2. The night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made

His brain was a fuzzy mess.

The skin under Max’s lips was hot. Hot and a little bit sweaty. It smelt of alcohol, some kind of cologne and there was even a soft hint of cold, winter air.

The body in front of him became rigid as a string the moment Max’s lips landed on the nape. Max knew it would happen, heck, David himself had said that it was his sensitive spot. But hearing about it, imagining doing it, imagining others doing it and actually doing it were totally different matters.

The hand holding the keys stopped midway and wavered, just as the tremble ran through the body in his arms. The shudder resonated in Max’s own bones.

Intoxicating. He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew he shouldn’t have started it, because now he couldn’t step back. He should be the one wiser here. Max only had like two beers too many, David… David had five shots too many (and it was pretty visible in his futile attempts to open the door).

Max was a terrible person.

David’s breath hitched, with small gasps leaving his mouth after that. And there was something at the end of every exhale – a tone of voice, a shadow of a beautiful sound – that still didn’t leave his lips.

He had to see this. He had to hear this.

So Max bit the skin softly, sucking it and marking with his own teeth. The arm that was holding David’s upright (preventing from falling face down first) hugged him closer.

This time the sound left these red lips. A shivering moan – maybe even a whine. But the vibrations which jumped like electricity between their bodies were making Max want more, more, more. It was too hot, too perfect – too everything – how the body in front of him wiggled – not really knowing if it wanted to move closer to get more of it, or actually away.

The key still presented in David’s palm was now few centimeters away from the lock. And in his current state, Max was sure the older male wouldn’t put the key in the hole anyway. So with his other hand he grabbed David’s palm and guided it to the lock.

The sound of an opening door never made him feel so relieved and excited.

Max opened the door and pushed David inside. There was a short gasp, something even similar to coherent words when the male tried to understand where he was. But Max closed the white door, locked it and then pushed David’s body against it, getting rid of both their jackets first.

“W-wha-“

Their jackets landed on the floor.

The mouth that had left the spot on David’s neck, returned to it, pressing, pushing, nipping, biting. Needing more of this contact, needing to hear more of these soft whimpers, needing to feel the body beneath him lose it.

Just as Max had lost it long time ago.

This time the reaction was faster, louder, more… clear.

David’s arched his back, mouth opening to let out a sound – but the whine was cut in the middle, as their bodies rubbed together. His eyes fluttered closed, hands which suddenly found their way to Max’s back clawed his shirt there.

But it wasn’t enough, Max had to have more. He was selfish, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop. Maybe it was the alcohol in his veins, maybe it was the alcohol in David’s veins, but Max didn’t care.

(He would probably tomorrow, but it was tomorrow Max problem, not his)

Max’s mouth moved higher, near David’s chin, sucking and leaving trail of wet kisses and hickeys along the way. He stepped closer, way, way closer – now he felt every muscle in David’s body brushing against his own. He felt every rustle of their clothes mingling together. He felt every rise and fall of David’s chest. He felt the soft trembles running around the body in front of him and it made him want to see, feel, hear more.

He kind of imagined it a little bit different. Maybe more cheesy, maybe more angry, maybe more… something else. Definitely not like this.

Max finally found David’s mouth, half-opened now. He licked the bottom lip softly, then grazed his teeth on it, pulling it delicately. Only to tease, not to hurt. Max didn’t want to hurt him in the end. Or ever.

The hands on his back wrinkled his shirt. Max had no fucking idea if this was a good or bad sign, but he couldn’t wait more. Especially when David’s mouth was near his own. So he kissed him, pressing into the chapped bliss in front of him.

Max definitely could taste the alcohol lingering inside David’s mouth. He had drank quite too much. And in every other situation the sweet taste would be too much for Max, now it was perfect. It was delicious as Max’s tongue roamed around David mouth, trying to feel as much as he could, tasting David for the very first time, sensing the pure electrifying, stunning excitement running down his spine.

Max’s tongue swirled around David’s one, urging him to… do something.

His brain was buzzing, his heart was jumping wildly inside his chest. His one hand sneaked around David’s waist, bringing him closer to Max’s body. The other palm moved to David’s neck, near his ear.

He had to have more. He needed to have more.

And when Max thought that he wouldn’t get any response, David kissed back.

David’s tongue swirled, making small circles on Max’s one. It was a little bit unsure, like he was testing the ice under his feet. Or maybe he was simply unsure about his experience. Either way, Max didn’t care.

Max’s body definitely didn’t care as he stepped closer, fully pushing David hard against the wall. Every distance between them was too much. Every small gap was too big. Every thin cover of clothes was making him furious.

David’s body wriggled below him as Max tilted his head and devoured the mouth in front of him, lapping, sucking and kissing every possible place. He wanted to write that memory down in his mind, to put the experience somewhere to relive it later. So Max kissed David as hard, as passionately as he could, putting everything into it and taking as much as he needed and could. Especially the oxygen.

David’s tilted his head a little and Max moved a millimeter away, disconnecting their lips in the process. The red haired male’s hot breath ghosted over his lips. Three breaths. It was as much as Max could give David before he moved down to kiss him again.

David’s nails scraped his back through the shirt. And fuck, it was amazing.

But the distance was still too much, too big, especially as Max had to lean down a little to claim these red, too sweet, delicious, addicting lips. He needed to feel the body squirm under him, he needed to feel every muscle tense when he kissed the hot skin, he needed to feel the heartbeat running wildly through the chest, he had to sense the shiver and moans he was getting from David.

So he did the most logical thing his drunk brain was telling him to do. He hoisted David up, so now their lips were in perfect, synchronized line. So as their bodies.

David yelped, in surprise or embarrassment, or maybe both. Max wasn’t sure, nor he really cared. But the hands which were on his back, moved and circled around his neck, holding tightly.

“Wait, wait-“ Another sentence (hopeful, incoherent words) was cut in the middle, smashed to pieces when Max dove down to put his mouth on David’s neck. Just above the place he had touched few minutes ago. Near that awful bruise the other man had left.

Do it, do it, do it!

Max bit the skin in the same moment as David opened his mouth to say his name. This short word (it was only three letters, one syllable) was whined, maybe even shouted, but it was the most beautiful thing Max heard in his entire life.

Yes, David was moaning his name. Only his. Not anyone’s else. And it was perfect this way.

(Especially not this fucktard who didn’t deserve David. Max didn’t deserve him either, but he at least didn’t want to hurt him.)

David’s chest rubbed against his own, their heartbeats for a moment jumped into synchronization. So did their bodies, as Max grinded hard on David’s hips.

The fact that David wrapped his own legs around Max’s waist (for support, probably) didn’t help the blissful friction which appeared between them. Max growled, maybe biting too hard into David’s skin in the process, but it didn’t matter. David’s angelic moans mattered.

Max’s now prominent boner mattered, but a little bit less.

He moved his mouth away, staring in the darkness at the small red mark he left there. Perfect. Astonishing mark made on David’s rosy skin. But two weren’t enough. He had to make more. He had to hear more of David’s voice. He had to make him feel more… everything – happy, meaningful, full, important, significant, incredible, marvelous, stunning – show that he cared, show that David was… enough. That he deserved the best, even though Max couldn’t give it all to him.

But damn he would try. If only David let him do all of this (and more), Max would show him how he truly appreciated everything about him.

Yet this one night had to be enough.

Night was such a short time to show how you truly feel about someone.

Grind after grind. Kiss after kiss. Peck after peck. Bite after bite. Lick after lick. Soon David’ neck was covered in red and very faint gray points, dots, splatters, bruises, stains. Max tried not to be rough, tried to understand how far he could go just by listening to David’s vocal responses, but they weren’t enough.

It was a blissful mess. But the soft rustles of clothes between them was making Max’s insane.

With a new resolve –

 _a terrible idea_ , the most intelligent part of his brain whispered softly somewhere at the back of his mind

– he grabbed David’s hips and moved them both to the table in the living room.

A couch would be more comfortable, but it was around ten steps away. Table was only seven and it was still too far away.

Max’s put David down on the table, gently as not to hurt him, and got comfortable between his legs still wrapped around his waist. At first it didn’t even look like David noticed the change of place, too interested in making Max’ breath hitch and stop when he planted few hickeys on his dark skin.

Max would treasure them. It was sad that they will disappear in few hours or days.

His hand left the hip and slowly moved up to the white shirt, now crumpled like an ocean in the middle of a storm. The fingers dove under the cloth, tracing softly the delicate skin on the stomach.

This made David squirm. Maybe he was just ticklish.

He was probably ticklish.

But the half-opened mouth, gasping loudly when piece after piece of skin was revealed to Max, was too tempting. Almost inviting. Waiting to be claimed one more time by him.

Max moved down, connecting their lips. Both his hands now moved around David’s stomach, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, clumsily even due to the percentages running through his veins.

He was still in a better state than David.

It took him a minute, few soft bites and tugs on David’s bottom lip before the shirt was done. Taking it off took some time – precious time filled with David rubbing against Max still clothed chest – but then it was thrown somewhere on the floor.

He wanted to move down, to put his lips on David’s chest, cover it with his own signature, but was stopped when David’s fingers – colder than usual – slipped under Max’s own shirt, tugging softly at them hem of it.

Max complied, taking his shirt off through his head and throwing it in a random direction.

David’s house was cold, but Max barely felt it. To be honest he actually felt like it was too hot inside. The fire – burning sensation – sizzled in the air, making the atmosphere thick, dense and overpowering.

Max looked down at the man beneath him. David was panting, not heavily, but significantly. There was a crimson smudge scattered all over his cheeks. His lips were a little swollen, cherry, inviting with every short inhale David took.

But, god, his eyes. Beautiful green pools – oceans, no, no, not that, stars, no, bright galaxies – were looking up at Max. They were drunk, hazy, dazed – like a forest with fog surrounding it. Yet they still held that unusual spark. That light that made everything seem better. That light that had stolen Max’s heart so many years ago.

However today this light was directed only at him. No one else. Max knew he was selfish, that he was terrible, but he couldn’t pass up this chance.

Lips moved clumsily when he was stealing David’s breath. Hands slipped down, touching the delicate skin on David’s chest, making him arch his back and rub himself on Max’s naked skin.

Max was now fully hard, yet he didn’t mind. David didn’t notice, too drunk probably to do so. Or maybe he wasn’t pointing out the obvious fact.

One palm stopped near a nipple, barely brushing it, but even this small touch made David moan into the sloppy kiss they now shared. The sound of it made goosebumps appear on Max’s arms. He moved a centimeter away from the mouth, looking up at David’s now closed eyes.

Then he planted a kiss near his mouth, another one at the chin, the next one close to the Adam’s apple, the fourth one between the shoulder and neck, then came the collarbone, after that followed the chest.

David shuddered under him and Max couldn’t stop himself from grinding, hard, receiving another whine, combined with David’s finger digging hard into Max’s arms. Pure ecstasy short right through his heart, immobilizing it for a second.

Hot, wet skin brushed against his own in erotic dance as Max lapped his mouth on David’s nipple, sucking on it, kissing and biting softly. David’s hands quickly sneaked up on Max’s back, near the shoulder blades where they definitely left a red trail. Not that Max minded. It actually felt amazing.

With every lick, kiss and bite on the nipple, it looked like David was losing himself more and more. Every yelp, moan, whine, whimper and gasp was louder and louder with every passing second – a recital that wasn’t helping Max feel comfortable in his jeans. And judging by the bulge in David’s own trousers, he wasn’t doing that well too.

He felt pride bubbling inside his chest. He made this. He turned David into this mess. Into this beautiful mess. He wanted this. He wanted to have David here, in his arms. He wanted to catalogue every façade, every sound, every movement he was doing.

He wanted to make a photo of this moment, so he could return to it, over and over again in the future. But he knew better not to do that. David maybe wouldn’t hate him for that, but definitely would be pissed and… maybe even would feel betrayed.

Max didn’t want that.

The feelings roaming around his body now had to be enough to fuel his imagination later.

Bliss. Elation. Exaltation. Rapture. It was like a dream. A fucking alluring dream.

And even though Max was given so much, he still wanted more. But how much he could ask for? How much he could control himself?

His hands moved slowly, massaging every fibre of David’s chest, waist, stomach to finally land near hips. Max’s fingers slipped down, making tiny circles around the waistband of David’s jeans.

Max’s mouth found its way near David’s ear, nipping on it playfully, teasingly pulling the earlobe with his teeth, feeling David’s own lips tasting Max’s neck.

Should he?

One finger hooked on the button and opened it without trouble. Then came down the zipper with quiet whisper and…

“Wait, wait, wait!” David’s trembling palms found its way to Max’s shoulder, pushing them away. There wasn’t much strength put into it, it was barely a slight shove. It terrified Max how drunk David could be so vulnerable.

If Max wanted he could push the hands away and end it all.

But he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be selfish. Although the little slurry words found their way, leaving his mouth in a raspy whisper.

“Why?”

David stared back at him – hell, it was the clearest look he gave Max since a shot that had pushed him over the edge. The usual spark, the usual clearness was still fogged, but there was some weird determination hidden inside these vivid eyes.

And then cherry lips moved.

“We… can’t…” Even though one part of David’s self-consciousness returned, the brain and mouth weren’t cooperating as much as they did when he was sober.

Kind of cute. But it still didn’t answer his question.

“That wasn’t the answer to my question.” Even in this state, Max voice was still more firm and eloquent than David’s one.

His brain, heart and body were sending him mixed signals.

David’s parted his lips, eyes darting away, shivering and it looked like the gears, soaked in alcohol, were slowly starting to move. The sweet, red like poppies color painted all over his face and chest was inviting, but Max held strongly.

He wouldn’t do anything without David’s consent.

However he wanted, desperately needed to hear the answer.

“We just… just can’t…” Words were barely glued together, but there was some message encoded in this sentence. Only Max couldn’t decode it back.

“But why? You don’t want to? I can stop… I can stop if you want .”

Chest rose and fell down in a painful rhythm of trembling bottom lip. Then David moved his hands and covered his eyes with them.

“No… it’s not that…” And even though he shouldn’t feel like that, Max felt a sting of something happy hitting him right in the chest. So some part of David wanted it. Now he didn’t care if it was the drunk part of David or not.

(He would do it later)

“Then why?”

“’Cause you can… you can do so much better than me… I’m… I’m old and you’re young… so we shouldn’t…” His palms’ heel were now covering David’s eyes with fingers entangled in messy hair scattered all over his forehead.

Max stared at the man below him, trying to grasp what he had just said. Well, yeah, his brain was working much slower than usual. Of course some programs inside his mind were turned off, but he still more over could think coherently.

Drunk people usually spoke the truth. Was it the truth in David’s case now?

“I’m an adult, David.” Max said, hoping that the certainty he felt was pretty audible. Because it was the truth. He was twenty one – third year at Uni – living alone in the dorm. Maybe he wasn’t as fully functioning adult as David here, but he knew what he was doing. And he knew what he wanted.

It was his own choice.

“I know…” David followed this train of thoughts, but then added nothing more new, like a broken record, replaying over and over the same message. “But I’m too old for you…”

“Is that all? The only problem is… is the age gap for you?” Max asked, rising his eyebrow, even though David couldn’t see him.

David’s breath hitched, his arms moved up only to slump down. The fingers tugged at the red locks intertwined with them.

“I… don’t know… ” There was a sudden something cutting through this sentence, like a small sniff, maybe even a sob. Fuck, was he going to cry right in front of Max? He didn’t want that! What should he do, what the fuck should he do now? “I don’t want you to waste your time… on me…”

The fuck was he now talking about? Wasting time? Was he really thinking that Max was wasting his life while spending time with David? Max felt more alive than ever when he was with the older man.

And it was probably the alcohol which now flowed around and through his body, because other way he wouldn’t be so straightforward. Or, hell, maybe for David he would make an exception. Because David always could make people do things they wouldn’t do normally.

“I don’t give a shit about our age gap.” Max finally murmured – the low voice could almost be counted for a whisper. “But I give a sh… I care about you.”

But David heard it. His shoulders twitched and the muscles in his abdomen tensed. His palms slumped down, so now his fingers were covering the lush, green eyes from Max’s view. The abused red strands fell down, curling softly on David’s sweaty forehead.

“If someone isn’t enough then it’s me… not you… I know I’m selfish, and I know I still act like a kid sometimes, but fuck…” Okay, his brain definitely wasn’t working correctly. He shouldn’t have drunk the last beer. Maybe because of that he was so talkative.

Plus, David was so out of it that he wouldn’t remember this night tomorrow. It kind of hurt Max, but it was better this way. At least David won’t remember Max pouring his heart to him.

“I want this. I want you. And I want to make you happy, ‘cause you deserve it. I want you to feel good.” Max continued, feeling his tongue getting loose while his dazed brain pushed ideas into his mouth. But it was the honest truth and, god, Max felt tired of pretending and hiding it away from the world, away from himself. “But I don’t want to force you into anythi-“

His sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing softly into his own, almost clumsily.

Max answered immediately, after his heart caught up with what was happening around him. His lips then moved, claiming David’s ones. Their tongues danced much slower, but steadier, testing the grounds beneath their feet.

However Max needed a clear answer. He moved away, opened his eyes and stared back at David.

“Are you sure about it?”

David’s nodded with palm moving to Max’s neck. Only then he spoke in a shushed whisper.

“Yeah…”

And it was enough to start the fire inside Max’s gut again. Maybe the fire hadn’t even died down, but had turned into a warm, sizzling glimmer for the talk. However now he felt like it grew much bigger and stronger.

Hands moved immediately down to David’s jeans and tugged them down, a little haphazardly even. It took more time than usual, but David’s feet helped in getting rid of the irritating clothing, leaving him only in boxers. The jeans were thrown onto the couch, not sparing a glance of Max’s eyes as he moved down yet again.

He grinded again against David, the friction between them now sweeter than ever. But it was still not enough, even with David’s now hard member pressing against Max’s own tight trousers. The whimpers leaving the male’s lips were only fueling the desire running through his blood.

Especially after he bit into David’s skin on the neck and he felt a loud moan, broken in half just right next to his ear, in a beautiful combination with his legs encircling Max’s waist and bringing him closer.

“Ma–ax…”

He couldn’t take it much longer.

“Bed?” He asked in a shushed tone right into David’s ear. The last question, the last confirmation, another chance for David to move away, before Max’s needs would take control over his body.

“Bed.” David confirmed, throwing his arms over Max’s shoulder and resting his face in the crook of Max’s neck, torturing him with his hot breath tickling his skin.

Fuck…

Max’s picked David up, feeling as the man tightened his embrace on him. The friction between them was heaven and hell both in the same time.

Gladly, he knew where David’s bedroom was. He had visited it dozen of times, but he never had anticipated to use it like that. He had dreamed about it, but fuck, he never expected for the dreams to come true.

David’s lisp sucked onto Max’s skin right below his earlobe and shit, it took a lot of Max self-control to not come right here, still in his jeans, with David legs wrapped around his hips, just waiting.

David’s bed was nicely made, but it was quickly rearranged as they both fell down onto it. Then it took few horrible seconds of being apart for Max to take off his own jeans, with David’s wobbly hands helping him. However before he threw them onto the floor, he took out the wallet and phone to put it on the nightstand. He had condoms there and Max had a feeling sober David would kill him if he didn’t use them.

Their movements were erratic. Max groaned as their bodies moved together, grinding, with erections hidden behind boxers rubbing together. David’s now not quiet whines, yelps and moans were making everything much harder. The needy hands on Max’s back were actually making him even more… crazy.

Max’s rested his body on the elbows put on both sides of David as he moved away from kissing the male’s cheek.

“Do you have any lube?” He asked, quietly, planting a soft kisses on the bruises he had left on David’s neck.

The man’s eyes fluttered open.

“There is some… in the drawer.” David’s said, slower than usual, furrowing his eyebrows in the middle of the sentence like it took a lot of work to remember what happened to the lube. Honestly, Max was kind of surprised that David had lube.

Well, he knew that David had had sexual partners, but…

No, Max didn’t want to think about David’s partners right now. Or like ever.

He reached for the drawer and opened it. His hand sneaked inside, blindly searching for the container. It took him some time, but he found a small bottle.

In the faint light coming from the window, he could only see a small picture of raspberries drawn on the front. Of fucking course, the lube had to be scented. At least it wasn’t something embarrassing like pines… or sea breeze. But knowing David, seeing a lube smelling like morning forest shouldn’t surprise Max that much. Gladly it wasn’t the case here.

“What are you… smiling about?”

Max turned to the flushed body laying under him. Was he seriously grinning like an idiot? Alcohol always made him more open – both physically and emotionally.

“You.” Max said, like it was the most obvious reason in the entire world. Drunk David didn’t think so. Sober David probably wouldn’t think so too.

“Why?” David mumbled and then threw his head back, moaning loudly as Max grinded against him.

“Because you’re adorable.”

His hands slowly moved down David’s chest, then touched the stomach, only to brush softly against his waist, to hook in the end onto the elastic of his boxers.

“I’m… I’m not…”

Max’s heart was beating like crazy, pushing, pumping blood through his veins. Every touch was sending waves of shivers down his spine. His stomach was squirming in anticipation. His mind was a mess, delicious mess. And his groin well…

He was very excited.

Max tugged David’s boxers down, feeling the tightness in his own getting worse and worse. It was a little bit difficult to get rid of it in their drunk states, but somehow he managed to get them off and return to his place between David’s legs.

Now fully naked David was laying beneath Max.

Of course, through his seven years Max had imagined the man like that. He had been a teenager with too many hormones. Even now the amount of his hormones was spiked up.

However the reality was even better than the _la-la-land_ of Max’s imagination. Especially as David’s penis was fully erected with pre-leak forming on the tip and it was all Max’s doing. He turned David into a trembling mess. He made him blush furiously from his toes to the tip of his head. He made him moan, whimper and arch his body for more. He made those gorgeous hickeys on his neck. He made David scratch his nails on Max’s back, leaving a stunning thin trails of red marks. He made David so aroused.

Max felt proud of himself. Yet he stared at the wriggling body beneath him, mapping every centimeter in his head, trying desperately to remember every detail of the alluring man.

Only when their eyes met – hazed forest green meeting his own – only then Max broke away from his dreamland to return to even better reality.

He grabbed the lube, opened it and poured a generous amount on his fingers. They trembled, already excited, waiting, needing to do it. Only after he was satisfied with the amount he slowly moved them down, near David’s ass and stopped, making few circles around the rim of muscles.

David whimpered, closing his eyes for a split-second. His palms gripped Max’s shoulder hard, as he arched his back when Max’s fingers almost brushed the hole.

A sight to behold. This part of Max was always there – a teasing one. Because it was fascinating to see how the chest rose and fell, how the mouth opened and closed in feverish gasps while trying to get what the body wanted, with the twitching member brushing so sweetly against Max’s abdomen.

This was the last point, the last checkpoint, the final chance of going back.

“David…” Max whispered, stopping his tortures so the man below him could take a proper breath and look back at him. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Only if you want it too…” David’s responded with that sickening sweet smile. Somehow even now it looked reassuring and fuck…

Fuck everything actually.

“I need it.” Max said and then finally put the first finger inside.

The sound that left David’s red, swollen lips was the best thing he heard in his entire life. It was better than all those erotic dreams he had had, it was better than what his imagination had been feeding him until now.

David threw his head back, one hand leaving Max’s shoulder to grip tightly onto the quilt, wrinkling it.

Beautiful.

Slowly, but steadily Max moved his finger in and out, trying to loosen up the tension in the lower parts. But, gosh, the heat, the sweet squirms was making Max’s penis twitch in pleasure. Especially as he added a second finger and started to scissor them, stretching the tight muscles there.

The sweat rolled down David’s forehead, but Max wasn’t any better. He could feel few of his blacks lock getting glued to his skin which was hot as blazing fire. His chest and heart were burning up, sizzling and emanating power.

In and out. Slowly, then a little bit faster - everything was changing as Max observed and judged David’s reaction. Then after few more pushes, he added a third finger. This time David’s breath hitched and stopped. Then came a small yelp, which definitely didn’t sound like it came from any pleasure.

Max’s fingers moved to David’s member, tracing it softly, trying to make him forget about the pain. Then after few swirls, he grabbed it and moved his hand up and down.

Fuck. Max wasn’t sure he could get more aroused, but tonight was full of surprises. Especially as his fingers finally brushed that spot he was searching for.

Max wasn’t sure whether David saw stars, or even whole fucking galaxies, but he definitely felt something pleasurable and exciting running through his body. His eyes widened for a split-second, body bent into beautiful arch, knuckles turned almost as white as sheet – when Max’s brushed the prostate.

And the sounds, god, the sounds. It was now painful to remain in his boxers. Especially as David’s ass was so inviting right now. Not to mention almost prepared.

David’s palm floated in front of Max’s face, then after few weird maneuvers it landed on Max’s neck, only to bring him closer for a sweet kiss. Tongues brushed together and lips mingled, pushed, nibbled, sucked each other – brought together in not-so-perfect, but astonishingly good combination.

They moved a few millimeters apart and Max’s felt David’s hot breath on his skin, as he yet one more time brushed his prostate.

This was enough.

Or at least he hoped it was enough.

A little bit clumsily Max managed to get out from his boxers, freeing his member from the tight confinement of the material. The cold air touching his sensitive skin made him shudder and…

Oh, David was staring at him. Or actually more at his penis, blushing furiously like it was the first time he actually was seeing it. Well David definitely was seeing Max’s dick for the first time, but…

“I…” David started, only to lick his lips. The movement was provoking, exciting and simply – messily – hot. Max wanted to dive down and tame this mouth passionately with his own. “I don’t have… any condom…”

Of course, drunk David was still responsible David. The fact didn’t surprise Max at all. It maybe made him chuckle a little.

He leaned down, near David’s ear, still moving his palm up and down the older male’s member.

“Don’t worry. I have some with me.” He whispered lowly into his ear, getting another moan, another exciting sound added to Max’s collection.

Max moved away to grab his wallet and take out a plastic wrapper. Unfortunately, he had to use both his hands to rip the package open. For a split second he kind of wanted to do it with his mouth, but in his state he wasn’t sure whether it was a terrible or amazingly good idea.

Gladly quickly the condom was out of the pocket, with plastic package floating slowly to the floor. Max will pick it up… later.

He put it on. However it was a little bit hard of a task with his shivering from adrenaline hands mixed with his beating loudly heart and mind swarmed with pictures of David from few minutes ago.

Max was ready.

(No, he wasn’t)

With his hazy eyes he found David’s fogged but brilliant forest green orbs, which were staring at him. Right back at him. No one else. Only Max. Or at least he hoped that it was only him inside the man’s mind.

He settled himself between David’s thighs, propping himself on the elbows. David’s hands sneaked quickly around his neck, resting on abused shoulder blades.

The emotions – the excitement, the arousal, the tension, the love – this everything and so much more was swarming, sending him a bazillion blinking signals through and inside his brain. His body needed it, his heart wanted it, but his brain… his brain wasn’t so sure. At least this still thinking more over coherently part. His brain liked, no, no, loved it, but something was off – there was a loose thread hanging inside his head and Max couldn’t grab it.

_Do it!_

“Are you sure?” Max asked, one more time. If he could, he would record the answer. Because he had to be sure that he wasn’t forcing David, that he also wanted this too. Wanted Max too.

“Yes…” David’s voice was raspy, but he nodded, even finalizing this one word with a warm smile.

Max’s mind was buzzing. It wasn’t the soft buzz of whirring machine. It was a buzz of hundreds of engines when he first put a tip inside of David, watching, coding, looking for any bad reaction from David which might make him stop.

David’s closed his eyes, exhaling slowly through his partially opened mouth as Max moved few inches forward.

He wanted to be faster. He wanted to feel, to sense more of this amazing warmth around his member, he wanted to feel the muscles tensing around him in that pleasurable, astonishing way. But he didn’t want to hurt David. Even though his palms and legs were trembling with anticipation and his mind was only filled with shouts of victory and urges to just get to it.

“Are you okay?” Max asked David, as the other man let out a soft sight.

David’s beautiful eyelids fluttered open as he smiled hesitantly at him.

“I won’t… won’t break. I’m not made of… glass, Max.” His chest moved up and down, slowly, but steadily.

Max knew it. He fucking knew it. But it was hard to fully comprehend this. He wanted this night to be perfect, no matter how drunk they were. But it couldn’t be ideal with David being in pain.

The inner fight had to be pretty visible on Max’s face, because then David rolled his hips down, getting a low moan from Max. A playful smirk found its way on David’s now cherry red lips.

That sneaky…

Okay, okay, Max definitely could play this game.

Max moved down, putting his mouth on the abused neck. He thrusted hard and fast while biting David’s skin. A long whimper resonated right next to his ear, making him want to do so much more.

The nails scraped his back as David leaned a little bit up, nibbling o Max’s earlobe. Shit, at this point he would come before the whole fun would start. He was supposed to make David crazy, not the other way around.

And, hell yeah, he was going to do it.

(David was making him crazy all the time)

So Max pulled back, only to push forward roughly.

David’s back arched, brushing softly against his sweaty skin. Max took his cue and circled his one hand around David, bringing him closer. The moan this time was louder, more incoherent and Max loved it.

So he moved and thrusted back and forward, getting more whimpers, more whines, more moans, more sighs, more of this delightful sounds coming from David’s lips.

And Max, fuck, he was losing himself, quick and fast. The heat engulfing him, David shivering beneath him, the excitement, the satisfaction, the need still burning inside his stomach.

Max had thought that maybe one night would cure him. But it was futile wishing. He knew he couldn’t get tired of this. Never. David was his addiction. And it wasn’t just sex. It was his whole behavior, his character, his pure kindness and warmness which he was sharing with the world, it was his eyes always searching for something good in people, it was a smile in dire times.

In was David whole which made Max fell for him.

Max found David’s half opened mouth and kissed him, one hand moving to David’s member to take care of his prominent problem. Up and down, swirl of his tongue, stolen moan from the juicy lips as he moved further into blissful warmness of David’s body.

He moved an inch away. David’s foggy eyes found his own and he was already opening his mouth to… maybe say something, Max wasn’t sure, but it all died down when the most beautiful sound left David’s lips. David screamed Max’s name as he finally hit the point. Touched the place he searched for – pushing David over the edge and jumping after him.

“Max!”

Beautiful.

Tears appeared in the corners of David’s eyes as he rasped and gasped for breath which Max was taking away with every passionate kiss and another hard thrust inside, in messy combination with moving his palm up and down on David’s penis.

Max wanted to make David go crazy. To make him go insane. To give him the best. To make him feel out of the world. To make him feel whole and amazing and astonishing and perfect.

Just as Max was seeing him.

David’s legs wrapped around Max’s waist, bringing him closer as David was reaching his climax. Which was good, because Max didn’t know if he could last much longer.

Even though he wanted to.

Max fully focused on David, on kissing every inch of the skin he could find, on making him moan Max’s name like some kind of prayer. To make him crazy with need for release. To make him think only about Max. To make him his, only for this night.

It was still a lot in his opinion.

So Max gave it all. Gave it all into the last kiss. Gave it all into the last pump. Gave it all into the last thrust. And then he felt David’s shiver, muscles tensing around Max’s member as he came, saying, maybe screaming Max’s name into the kiss.

Max came a second, maybe two later. He couldn’t take more of the amazing heat engulfing his body.

Max was panting. David was gasping for a bit of sweet air. His eyelids were closed. Drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead, nose and chin. He looked at peace and more alluring and charming than ever.

All strength left Max’s body as he slowly laid down next to David, turning him so that were facing each other.

His palm was sticky and he kind of wanted to bring it to his mouth to savor what David tasted like, but the male slowly opened his eyes. And then the same kind, loving, affectionary smile appeared on his mouth, making Max burn up and blush once again.

He wasn’t over David after one night. He might actually fallen more for him. It was a disaster.

Max should have known better not to do that. But he couldn’t stop himself. Tomorrow there will be grieve consequences to pay. There will be awkwardness, there will be discomfort, there will be hesitation, nervousness, stress and anxiety. There won’t be Max and David happily watching TV in the evening. There won’t be David messaging Max when he was bored. There will be no David asking him if the dinner was good or if he needed a help getting home.

Max fucked it all up. He lost all these good things in just few hours. And he kinda wanted to cry.

But the goofy smile stretching over David’s lips, his honest and pure and full of something eyes staring back at him, made him forget about all the bad things that will happen tomorrow.

It was tomorrow Max’s problem. Or well… today Max’s problem.

Max sat up, clumsily. With still trembling from effort and excitement hands he get rid of the used condom and then returned to bed.

He lied down, next to the almost asleep David. The man moved closer, snuggling to Max’s chest which burst up with flames, buzzing sounds and vibrations at the small show of affection.

He wanted this. This… normality. David snuggling into him. David smiling at him. David being near him.

But he messed that all up.

His hands sneaked around David’s waist, bringing him closer. The heat was still there, but it was dimming out. Dying like an used candle.

Quickly after David’s breath evened out. He fell asleep. Max for few more minutes enjoyed the warmth of the body next to his own, tracing random patters on David’s hipbone and staring at his hair.

The corners of his eyes prickled, but he did not cry.

However he moved them both so he could get the quilt from beneath them and put it on their naked bodies.

Then Max brought David’s closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Max felt asleep, holding David’s as close to himself as possible.

He was selfish after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuu! Hope you enjoyed it! And stay tuned for the last part!
> 
> Btw. I wrote this chapter drunk... like not dead drunk, but yeah, after few shots, so sometimes the writting could be a little bit wobbly... xD
> 
> And few answers:  
> Monster Kid - I'm so glad you liked the first chapter =D. Thank youuu. I must admit, writing confused Max is the best xD.  
> Macey - Here you go <3!


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pay the price of mistakes

He never was a fan of birds chirping loudly in the mornings. Some people maybe liked it, even adored it or – God, forbid it – woke up especially to listen to them. But not Max. Max didn’t particularly hate them, but well, he didn’t like them either.

Right now, though, right now he wanted to kill every one of them. Because every sound now was ten time worse than usual.

Max groaned, feeling the pounding sound resonating inside his brain as he slowly lifted his eyelids. It was definitely early – with the barely visible Sun streaming its light through half-opened curtains. The sky was dotted with few clouds, one of which was currently almost in front of the bright star.

Typical morning. Even the headache wasn’t that surprising to be honest. But the surroundings were. Especially the smell, the quilt touching his body, the warmness next to him, the whole ordeal of this room.

It wasn’t Max’s dorm room. It didn’t smell like pizza and Mountain Dew.

Where…

Almost like on cue something in front of him moved. Or maybe it was all inside Max’s brain. But whatever it was, it flipped some switch inside his brain, bringing all memories back.

The night. The alcohol. The lights. David’s body against his own. Those damned sweet lips. That need. Hot skin beneath his fingertips. Moans, whispers and whimpers resonating through his spine. Those beautiful eyes.

Fuck.

Max lifted his hand, trying to do something with his face – didn’t matter whether it was brushing his eyes or moving his fringe away or pinching his nose. Just whatever. Yet his hand touched something soft, maybe a little bit sticky, but definitely warm.

Max glanced down.

David was laying in front of Max with his back turned to him. His half covered shoulders were moving rhythmically up and down, showing Max that he was still peacefully sleeping. Gladly.

Max froze for a brief second as his breath hitched, stopped, crashed inside his throat. His heart skipped a beat and the following one was louder than anything he had heard in his entire life. He felt like the whole neighborhood could hear it. But David didn’t wake up, didn’t even twitch.

Slowly, he exhaled the air he was holding inside his lungs.

Okay. Okay. Okay…

So last night really had happened. It hadn’t been just a figment of his imagination or some lucid and feverish dream. It had been reality. He really had had sex with David and it had felt fucking amazing. Addicting even. It had been way better than whatever his brain had been feeding him up until now.

But it was also terrifying how good it had felt. How comfortable and content Max now felt. How happy he was right now – to this point the only thing he wanted, needed was to wrap his hands around the man in front of him and hug him tighter.

But he couldn’t. For Max it was the whole world, but for David… for David it probably wasn’t. Because, hell, how big were the chances of him wanting someone like Max – still a kid in his eyes?

Max’s palm moved slowly up to David’s shoulder, where it stayed. A soft sigh left David’s lips, in a captivating combination with David’s hairs standing up as Max brushed softly the skin on the arm.

Still fascinating. Still mesmerizing. Maybe even more than during the night.

Stop it.

And just like that, Max’s hand moved away, like he just got burned by a fire. And maybe it was the truth. Or maybe he was simply just trying not to get that burned.

Whatever it was, the further away he could get, the better. Now half-sober David probably wouldn’t be too happy to find Max in his bed – both still being naked and all.

And even covered in semen, Max concluded as he sat down on David’s bed.

Yeah, David definitely wouldn’t be happy. Yet Max didn’t mind.

However he had to act like an adult. So slowly he slipped away from under warm covers into the chilly world of the still apartment. First step on the cold panels made him shiver, second one was better, after third one he almost got used to it, but barely.

Max’s found his boxers and jeans pretty quickly. His wallet and phone were still on the nightstand. But where were his shirt and jacket… Ah yeah, the living room.

And indeed they were there, laying on the floor in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Max collected all his and David’s clothes and then smelled his own. Yuck, sweat, alcohol and cigarettes’ smoke. Terrible combination. Plus his boxers just… no. Max definitely didn’t want to put them on today, especially when, even though the smell was awful, it brought back some good memories.

No, stop.

What to do, what to do…

Oh yeah, emergency kit. Or whatever David called it. Back when Max had spent a lot of time here during finals week, David had proposed keeping here additional clothes in case another night over would occur. And even though Max at first had laughed at the idea, he still had brought some spare clothes to use just in case of emergency.

Emergency apparently was today.

But where David had said he had left them. Oh yeah, of course, in his room. Duh.

Slowly Max walked naked back to the room. Gladly, David was still soundly asleep, with one hand thrown haphazardly over the pillow and his face buried in it.

It was adorable to look at, but Max had to shake his head and focus on his goal. Find his clothes.

Which wasn’t that difficult as David had put them in the very first drawer. At least now the luck was on Max’s side.

Max grabbed the clean clothes and moved to the door, when he heard a mumble coming from behind him. He looked back, suddenly utterly terrified that David woke up to Max in the middle of his room with his dick hanging freely between his legs. But David didn’t wake up, only smiled stupidly into the pillow and then nothing more happened.

What was he dreaming about? Max? Debatable. Actually Max thought that David won’t remember much from the previous night. If he remember anything at all, that is.

Did Max want David to remember what they had done?

Some part of him wanted to, needed to make David remember what and how Max had made him feel. He wanted David to remember Max’s kisses, his touches, his passion, his love, his adoration. But in the same time it would be terrible. Because Max knew, without a doubt, that the first thing David will feel will be guilt – spreading over his body like some kind of disease.

So, no, it won’t be better if David remember what they had done. But only awake David will tell him the truth.

Or at least Max hoped so as he moved to the door, planning to clean himself in the bathroom, but not before planting one last kiss on David’s head.

He was still selfish in the end.

* * *

 

David never hated anything in his life. No, scratch that. He rarely hated anything after he had fell in love with _Camp Campbell_. But right now, he maybe not hated, but clearly and purely disliked the birds outside the window.

If they could be quiet for a second or so…

David lifted his hand and tried to cover his head with the pillow, but found that his palms were not cooperating with him as they should be. The simple movement took definitely too much time. Plus the fluffy pillow didn’t mask the sounds at all.

He sighed heavily. It wasn’t the birds’ fault he felt like…

Max would say shit, but David didn’t want to use such strong words, even when they described precisely how he felt. Because, honestly, he felt like he was on the verge of dying.

His head throbbed with the pain moving from his neck to his forehead, where it spread like a spilled water. His muscles were tensed and pulled, making every movement a difficult feat. Right now David’s brain still didn’t catch on why his lower parts were the ones that felt the worst, especially near his butt. Because his mind had other priorities – his stomach.

Which suddenly decided that it was a good time to empty its content.

David jumped out of the bed. He hissed when a sharp pain rang through his spine, but he held strongly and ran as fast as he could in this state to the bathroom which gladly wasn’t occupied.

He fell to his knees, above the bowl, and emptied his stomach. Or whatever was left there. The shudders echoed in his body as he leaned above the toilet with his mouth open, not sure whether he wanted to take a proper breath or vomit once again.

Yeah, _shit_ was a fitting word here.

The cold tiles beneath his naked skin weren’t helping him either.

Naked?

David glanced down at his body, only to turn right back at the bowl and throw up once again, with spasms hustling his body like a hurricane.

But this time his brain registered the fact that he was very much naked. And sore. Especially around his abdomen and between his legs.

Okay, okay, okay, what the hell had happened last night? Because it was morning, right? It was morning?!

David’s coughed, feeling the bitter and sour taste in his mouth. His palm moved to the flush which he pushed, a little bit clumsily.

He rested his cheek on the seat. In any other situation he maybe would find it disgusting, but not right now. Right now he felt miserable, horrible and simply too overwhelmed by all the signals his body was sending to his brain. Which wasn’t working correctly.

Coming back to the main problem. What had happened yesterday? Or today? The last thing he more over clearly remembered was laughing at some story Max had told about his Uni and then ordering another round for himself. After that it was only bits and pieces of something…

Something that had made him apparently very sticky.

Oh, God.

Please, no…

There was a soft click and light flooded the bathroom.

Then his stomach revolved again and David found himself leaning and closing his eyes to vomit.

But when the body was fighting to take a sweet breath, he felt a soft something being thrown over his shoulders, enwrapping his chilly body in a warm hug. Then after that came soothing hand making circles on his back, trying to relax the tensed muscles there.

It actually helped a lot.

Only after few minutes of retching, David was able to flush the toilet again and glance back at the person who helped him.

Max.

David didn’t expect to see him here. Why was he here? They had met yesterday, but then…

 _Crack_ – his recording had been broken.

Why was David feeling like he was just hit by a truck and stomped over by a crowd? Just how much had he drunk? Judging by the tremors running through his body, the vomiting and the still present swimming sensation in his head definitely too much. Heck, he shouldn’t drink that much. But he clearly remembered the sweet calmness which had been empowering his limbs with another round. And another. And another…

The hand on his back was warm, maybe a little bit hesitant.

“How are you feeling?”

David titled his head, almost resting his forehead on the toilet seat. At this point he didn’t really care.

“Not good.” He mumbled, stopping another waterfall from spilling from his mouth. The aftertaste was horrible.

“I can see that.”

If David could, he would chuckle at that. But he couldn’t, so he only blinked slowly, eyeing Max from his now pretty comfortable place near toilet.

Max was fully clothed, but there was some dampness on his shoulders and it looked like few of his ebony locks were still wet. So he had taken a shower, which meant that Max had spent the night here. That wasn’t really surprising. It had happened few times in the past, especially when Max had wanted to run away from his too loud dorm to get some needed silence and to be able to learn for exams. Even now it shouldn’t be surprising as they had drunk a lot yesterday.

Yet something in Max’s overall appearance was telling David that it wasn’t like any other time he had spent the night over.

The fact that David was sitting naked on the cold tiled floor wasn’t really helping much. It made him terrified actually.

“Max…” David started hoarsely, only to cough at the end. Yuck, acid in his mouth. “What happened yesterday?”

And the younger male simply… stared back.

No, it wasn’t as simple as that. His eyebrow twitched, the wrinkles appeared on his nose, his eyes widened for a millisecond, the shoulders slumped down by an inch and his palm on David’s back stopped moving.

The color drained from Max’s face.

And it was unnerving, because Max usually was this person who immediately answered all questions, no matter how harsh and terrible the truth was. But now he was avoiding it – or maybe he was calculating, trying to come up with the best way to answer right now – to not make David… yeah, what? Freaked out? Scared? Nervous? Because well he was all of that.

“Max?” David repeated himself, trying to sound more steady and stronger than earlier, but his voice was only a barely audible croak.

Max moved his head, but it looked like he shook it a little, maybe trying to bring himself back from whatever dreamland he had jumped into. The hand that had frozen on his back and had moved away, now one more time rested on his skin.

“I…” He started, only to lick his lips. “We…”

David wanted to whine. What he? What them? What had he done when he had passed out? What had happened after that one round when the percentage of the alcohol in his blood stream had been simply too much for his brain to function properly?

“Max, I need to know.” At this point David almost pleaded.

Max looked at him and then sighed.

“Okay. I’ll tell you.” He started, but quickly continued, not allowing David to say more. “But I think you may want to take a shower first. If you are strong enough to do so. And if you finished throwing up.”

David’s stomach still felt terrible, but definitely much better after emptying its content. He couldn’t say for sure that he wouldn’t vomit anymore, but he guessed he could not do it long enough for a shower.

“Okay.” He murmured.

“Do you want help with that?”

Max was unnaturally caring. It wasn’t like Max never cared. David knew he cared, he could see it in short sentences and small movements Max did. But he rarely did it so openly. It was actually pretty nice.

“No, I think I’ll manage.” David said. “It isn’t my first hungover, no matter how hard it is to believe it.”

The half-joke only mad Max’s upper lip twitch a little.

“Okay. If you need me just shout.” Max stood up and slowly moved to the exit.

David wanted to follow him with his gaze, but turning head with the headache was too big problem so he only stared at the toilet. Although David had a feeling that Max stopped in the doorway to glance at him one last time before closing the door.

When he was left alone, David sighed heavily. His stomach churned, but other than that it stayed silent and more over unmoving, not counting the pain spread all over it. He waited few more minutes, checking whether he had to use the toilet or not. Only when he felt strong enough, he stood up.

His whole body was in pain.

David slowly lifted himself from the floor, growling and groaning when his muscles stretched or tensed. At this point he wasn’t sure whether he really wanted to know what had happened to him or his body.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he already knew what had happened, but he was pushing this thought away and away, forcing it under a carpet.

When he finally stood on his two feet, he had to grab a sink, when his mind decided to make him dizzy. It was almost too overwhelming when the world spun in some sick combination with his stomach making a back-flip inside his body. David leaned above the sink, clenching the pearly white bowl hard and breathing heavily. But nothing came out from his mouth.

David spat the acid into the sink. He turned water on and rinsed his mouth few times. It didn’t get rid of the taste, but it was way better.

Exhaling loudly, he lifted his head and froze when he saw his reflection in a mirror.

His neck, his whole neck and collarbone were covered with a ton of hickeys and even few bite marks. The rosy stains were fusing into crimson spots, in few places even hinted with unnatural shades of gray and purple.

David lifted his hand and touched the right side of his neck, swallowing hard.

And then there were few quick smudges, pictures jumping in and out of focus inside his brain. There were voices – moans, yelps, whines, groans and shouts. There was warmness spreading over his abdomen. There was hot mouth on his neck, treating it like a delicate canvas. There was hunger and adoration, blinking, shining in the dark room.

David felt like suddenly someone played some kind of a broken video in his head.

He inhaled loudly, tightening the grip on the sink with his other hand.

He was terrified, but he had… he had to do it.

Slowly, he took the blanket off his shoulder and folded it into a nice square, taking care to not look down at himself. He left the blanket on the shelf, near sink, and only then turned to the shower. One step in, then another and he was standing inside.

His heart was beating like crazy inside his ribcage, afraid of the sight he might see when he would look down. But he knew he had to do it. He had to fill the gaps, the hollow spaces in his memory. No matter how terrified he was.

He opened his eyes, exhaling slowly, trying to trick his aching head into calming down (even though alarms were ringing loudly inside his ears). Then after another few long breaths he slowly looked down. Only to see what he expected. A slightly translucent substance smeared over his abdomen and thighs. The skin there was also dotted with red patches.

It was only a mere evidence. He already knew what had happened without it. However he had to see it with his own eyes, because the idea was so unbelievable that he couldn’t simply take it as truth. Yet it was true.

Another revolution struck through his stomach, making the acid rise into his throat. He was about to jump out of the bathtub, but after few seconds, with fully shut down eyes and hand covering his mouth, he somehow managed not to vomit.

Stress. Mistake. Error. Wrong.

Why was his drunken self doing this? He knew he shouldn’t drink so much and yet he was doing it.

David forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose, trying to calm the tremors, the panic slowly climbing up his spine and threating to tear his chest apart.

Okay, he had to calm down. They were both adults. They were responsible for their behavior and actions. Even if they didn’t have any memories of it – only a hollow black _something_ resonating inside his mind.

However now he wasn’t sure whether remembering would be a blessing or a curse.

* * *

 

The scent of coffee was the first thing he smelled after exiting the bathroom. The second was a little bit sharper aroma of spices. And maybe on the normal day he would melt under this quite tasty mix, now… now it was almost painful to smell it.

However it was still nice.

David shuffled slowly to the living room, feeling his muscles scream in pain with every step. He peeked inside, feeling his heart jumping into his throat.

Max was in the kitchen, with his back facing the corridor, so also David per se. His hands were moving above the cooker, flipping something on the pan. There were two plates on the counter next to him, prepared for whatever he was making.

Okay, he got it. It was his house, his own life, his own decisions, even if they were dictated by alcohol.

David stepped into the living room and this one sound made Max immediately turn around. Like he was prepared for it, maybe he even waited for David to appear.

“Hey.” David nodded, forcing a smile to form on his lips, even though his head was telling him to lie down and die.

“Hey.” Max said – mumbled, barely partying his lips. He blinked and then looked over David’s body, searching for something, or maybe only checking. David wasn’t sure what it was. “You look… better.” He finished, definitely trying to come up with a better sentence.

David knew it wasn’t truth. Or maybe it was. He definitely looked better than the crumpled mess Max had found above the toilet.

“I don’t feel better.”

Only after that he shuffled closer. He eyed the chair, staring at the hard surface. This will… this will hurt and David wasn’t sure if he wanted to feel this pain. But standing was making him feel sick. Every choice was worse than the other.

There was a movement in the corner of his eyes, followed by fast steps. Before David’s brain could process what was happening, Max was next to him, putting a cushion on the chair.

Well, that was… nice and totally embarrassing.

“T-thanks…” David stuttered, but before he could lift his head and look into Max’s eyes, the male was already moving to the stove.

Biting his lip, David sat down on the chair. And yeah, it still hurt, but the striking pain could be ten time worse if he didn’t have the fluffy seat beneath himself. It took him ten seconds of holding in breath, to exhale it through his nose and relax. To some point, of course.

There was a cup near him with steaming liquid inside. A very beige color was soothing his eyes. A short sniff told him the truth. Coffee with milk. Or milk with coffee as some people called it. And even though his stomach definitely didn’t want to get anything inside of it, David wrapped his still trembling fingers around the cup and lifted it to his lips. Tiny sip followed. It was sweet. Perfect. Just as David liked it.

There was clattering, sound of scraping and then shushed whisper of running water. After few moments, filled with David trying to drink more than two sips of coffee, he heard footsteps nearby. The man lifted his head to Max putting the plate in front of him, together with utensils.

“Here. I know it’s hard but you have to eat something to take pills.”

The breakfast – eggs, bacon and two pieces of bread – looked delicious. But now he was horrified to simply lift up the fork and cut a piece. His stomach fought against him, telling him, whispering, threating to spill its contents if he take a bite.

But David’s head was killing him and he needed those pills. Desperately.

Max sat in front of him. He was eating the same breakfast, not as hungrily as usual. There were gray bags under his eyes and his hands trembled when he moved down the fork. He probably was also hungover, but in comparison to David he looked like he was totally fine.

Must be the young age.

Or less amount of alcohol.

Just thinking about it made David want to throw up, the sour taste of vodka returning to his tongue. The stomachache returned, a little smaller than during the morning, but it still was unbearable.

He put the fork down.

“David…” Max’s voice was soft. Unnatural soft.

“I-I know.” David knew it. He knew it.

It took him at least five long minutes before he forced three or so bites into himself without fearing of jumping to his feet.

Max noticed his struggles and stood up from the stool. He disappeared into the bathroom, only to return with a bucket which he put near David’s chair.

Pathetic. However he was still grateful. He wasn’t sure whether he could run in this state.

After he ate a little bit, he quickly took two pills, swallowing them quickly. Now he only needed to keep them in his stomach until the medicine will start working, getting rid of the awful headache.

David put his hands on the table and put his head on them, hiding his face from the world and too bright for comfort light. Seriously, he wanted to sleep. Thank God it was Saturday and he had nothing planned. He wanted to do few things for his work, but it looked like it had to be re-scheduled.

Another few minutes passed before Max spoke up once again:

“How are you feeling?”

“Still bad.” David mumbled into the surface of the table.

There was something sparkling in the air – hesitation, fear, nervousness. The atmosphere turned dense, crushing his lungs when he was taking every breath.

“David, how much do you remember from… from last night?”

He groaned as he slowly lifted his head.

Max wasn’t looking at him. Or no, that was not the case, he was stealing glance after glance at him, but when David lifted his head, he looked away.

How much David remembered? Not much actually. Like practically nothing. The only things familiar about last night were warm feeling pooling all over his body, kind words and the sensation of being… safe.

Weird. He never had felt anything like that.

“Not much.” He said. But he wasn’t dumb. He could connect two points. He had had a short flashback. He had seen bruises – hickeys – all over his body. He could see the small patch of red and gray on Max’s neck, near his ear.

David knew basic math.

However he had to hear it. The spoken words had more strength. They had to be put to life. No matter how terrifying they were.

“Okay, that is…” Max started, only to lose a track of thoughts, one hand moving to his black locks and combing through them. “I don’t know if it’s good or bad actually.”

David hated it – not having control over his memories.

His tongue felt like stone as he opened his mouth and tried to put into words all his theories and fears.

“Did we… I mean, I just need a clarification that we… that you know we…” But it came out in form of a stuttering mess.

But the fear was ruling over his body, making him shiver, tremble from stress.

(David wanted to think that it was simply the last few drops of alcohol still being processed by his body, but unfortunately that wasn’t the truth. He was scared.)

Max’s hand slumped down as he looked back at David. The bright, blue, cunning eyes tore him down, piece by piece.

“Had sex? Yeah… yeah we did. And yes, we used condoms.”

David never wanted to swear and curse and scream aloud than in this very moment.

He hid his face in the nest made from his arms, exhaling slowly through his nose. Don’t panic. Everything was alright. He was an adult. Max was an adult. There was nothing wrong with it. Legally it was okay. So why was he feeling so terrible?

“Did I…” Words were stuck in his throat, but with pure will he pushed them through. “Did I force you to it?”

After that there was silence. Uncomfortable silence. That kind of silence that made David’s hairs stand up. His heart beated loud, fast inside his ears, the noise almost overpowering any other sounds resonating in the house.

David slowly lifted his head.

Max wasn’t looking at him, but at the window showing the bright picture of the outside world.

“It was…” He started, licked his lips and then closed them. One breath, slow exhale. “It was more over the other way around. I… I forced you to it. Or at least I feel like I did, even when… even when you agreed to it.”

Oh, thank God. David didn’t force Max to anything. That was… that was pretty reassuring.

But when David felt more at ease, Max looked like the guilt was eating him from inside. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, now openly glaring at the window, furrowing his eyebrows with gaze filled with hurt.

David didn’t like it. The pained look on Max’s face.

“Max, hey.“ He started, trying to gain the other male’s attention. He didn’t look back. “Max.” Still no response. “Max!” Okay, not so loud, not so loud.

But gladly and finally this made the black haired male focus on him.

David took a deep breath and tried to put a reassuring smile on his lips.

“If I said that I was okay with it, then I meant it. You understand me? You didn’t force me to anything.” David stared right into Max’s eyes, trying to make him focus only on his words, on the real meaning of them and convince him.

Because it was the truth. He was drunk, but if his drunken self had agreed to it, it meant he had wanted it.

Max looked at him, no, stared at him and then slowly nodded.

“Okay.”

David smiled. The headache was less painful now, so the medicine had to start working. Finally.

David glanced down at the food. He totally should take few more bites, but his stomach was still fighting against his will. He kinda wanted to lay down and forget about everything.

“So what should we do from now on?” Max suddenly asked, looking curiously and… and hopefully at David.

Hopefully? Why was there hope in these eyes? For what Max was hopeful?

What should they do? It was only one night. And David barely remembered anything from it. He had only vague memories, feelings – of being comfortable, safe, warm, loved. But they were only feelings, probably an imagination of his drunk self. It had to be. They couldn’t be real.

It was one night. One mistake. People make mistakes. They had made mistakes. Friends make mistakes.

So it was simple… it was the mistake. They had to move on and forget about it.

If they could.

David swallowed hard, feeling something growing, forming in his throat. It was blocking him, preventing from speaking, almost making him unable to breathe properly.

Could they return to what they had had before the night? Was it possible?

David wanted it. But he… he was afraid, afraid that it wasn’t be possible. That they just had destroyed something – a friendship – they had, had built even not so long ago.

No, they had to forget. Forget and try to get the relationship they had back.

“Move on.” David said, looking up. “Forget.”

And just like that, that spark, that sparkling light, that hopeful glint was gone from Max’s eyes. Poof and the fire died down with one quick puff of air coming from a mouth.

Was it because of what David had said? What was wrong with it? Didn’t Max want it too?

“Max?” David quickly asked, hesitantly, nervously. “Are you-“

“I’m okay.” The voice was harsh, brash and… hurt. No, it had to be David’s imagination. It had to be. “Forget sounds fine.”

Yet something inside of David was telling him that Max wasn’t fine with it. But why? Why wasn’t he okay with it? The night was just a mistake. Didn’t he want to forget about it too? Especially as it concerned David of all people?

“Really?”

“Yes, it is… fine.” Max said, now stronger, sounding a little bit more convincing. But whether he wanted to convince David or himself, David didn’t know.

“Okay.” David nodded.

“Okay.” Max confirmed.

It didn’t look like Max was okay with it, but David decided not to push it. He was too tired to do it right now.

He just wanted to forget. And… move on.

There was silence between them for a minute. Maybe more. Max glanced at him and then looked at the empty plate he had in front of himself.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” He finally asked.

Help? Cleaning up? What should David clean up?

“The bed, David.” Max said, some part of the usual smirk returning to his lips.

David felt heat rising to his cheeks as he coughed to clear his throat.

“No, don’t worry.” He stuttered. “I’ll… I’ll clean it.”

“You sure?” Max asked one more time, that mischievous glint sparkling, burning in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure, Max!”

Max chuckled, but the sound was empty.

* * *

 

Max washed the dishes while David took off the bedding and together with bedsheet and pillowcases threw it into a washing machine. Unfortunately during this task his stomach reminded David about itself, so he had to empty the barely eaten content into the toilet.

Max brought him a glass full of water. It was nice.

Water tasted a little bit minty. It soothed his mouth.

“You should sleep more, you’ll feel better afterwards.” Max said, staring at David when he was putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

“I guess you’re right.”

And with that Max walked out of the bathroom, leaving David alone to brush his teeth one more time. But Max was right, he should nap a little more. Maybe this way his stomach won’t revolve so much and the headache will go away.

Sleep sounded delightful.

When he finally went out of the bathroom there were two blankets and a pillow laying on the unfolded couch. Next to it, on the coffee table stood a cup with water and pills. Under it stood the bucket.

Max was near the door, putting on his jacket.

“Are you going already?” David asked.

Max looked at David, like he was dumb, and then finished zipping his jacket up.

“I have things to do and you need to sleep.” He stated.

Maybe it was for the best. They probably needed time – apart from each other. To think, to analyze things, to find themselves in this new situation. It definitely wasn’t going to be easy. The damage was already done. Now somehow David needed to glue the broken pieces back together.

But could he do it actually?

He stared at Max as he put on his shoes and then moved to the door. He only turned around when the door was halfway open.

Max opened his mouth while staring right at him, right into David’s eyes. But only for a brief moment. In another one he was looking away.

“Take care, dumbass.” Max said instead.

Instead. But instead of what? David knew, he had a feeling at the back of his mind that it wasn’t what Max had wanted to say.

“You too. And write to me when you’ll be bored.” David said, smiling at the end.

Max glanced back, the corners of his mouth twitching, barely.

“Okay.”

And with that Max went out, closing the door softly after himself.

* * *

 

After Max went out, David decided to go to sleep. He woke up after an hour to throw up one more time, but after that he slept almost till the very late afternoon.

When he finally and fully woke up he checked his phone for new messages. One from Gwen. Zero from Max.

Maybe there was no turning back?

But David wanted to. He wanted to get back what they had had before this whole night – one big mistake – had happened. Was this too much to ask? Was it possible to get their friendship back?

Was it too selfish of David to want that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thank you for being here with me! I hope you enjoyed what I wrote <3\. If you want to see more of this AU you can check my tumblr! =D
> 
> See you! Stay safe!


End file.
